Be carefull what you wish for
by Jigoku no Yami
Summary: I was stargazing after watching an episode of Sailor moon. And i made a wish in the flight of the impossible and it came true. Can u say trouble? Planning rewrite
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, except me and three other people.

So there I was, outside my home, sitting on the roof, just watching the stars and listening to my favorite song, Rainy Day Man. I was 6 feet 7 inches tall, weighing in at around two hundred pounds, and dressed in black jeans, with a dark purple silk shirt, over that I have a red and black jacket, though it would call to the mind of another person as a tent. Next to me are my two Pilipino wooden swords I made in my woodworking class. My hair fell down to my shoulders, as I had not bothered to put in into a braid as I usually did in the morning.

Despite what a person looking at me might think, I was not at rest. My mind was stressed, as countless thoughts raced through. I had just finished watching Sailor Moon, and I couldn't get the idea for a Sailor Saturn fic. I hate the way that she is treated on the show.

Looking at my watch, I was surprised to see that it was midnight. I had been up on the roof for over three hours. I looked up at the sky and made a wish,

"I wish that I could be a friend to Tomoe Hotaru."

Those were the words that I said, made in a flight to the impossible. After all, it is impossible for anime and reality to cross paths, isn't it?

Of course, I never noticed the star that flew through the sky as I spoke.

I grabbed my swords and thrust them into my specially made holsters. Carefully, not wanting to fall, I began making my way down the roof, but my foot slipped and I went head first over the side, my head met cement, and my neck snapped.

The last thing I remember is the rain just beginning to fall from the sky, and I knew no more.

My eyes opened slowly as I began to return to consciousness. I then looked around; I was floating in the night sky, and first thing through my mind was, 'How the hell am I alive?'

"You are dead." Whispered a voice that echoed everywhere, but nowhere at the same time. It creped me out, big time.

"I can't be dead, damn it!" I shouted at the voice, for I did not want to be dead. I couldn't be dead!

"Then look down."

I do so and I see paramedics trying to revive my body but after five minutes of futile attempts they pronounce me dead.

I am instantly struck, 'how could this happen to me?' I had a full life ahead of me. I had friends that would miss me. Especially my sister.

'She's gonna think that I took my life, even when I told her that I would not.'

"This sucks." I say out loud as I can feel tears beginning to build up in my eyes.

"Are you ready to join your ancestors?"

I look around for that bloody annoying voice. "Show yourself, damn it!"

Suddenly, what seemed to be a cloud of blue dust appeared before me, causing me to recoil in surprise.

This person is dressed in a long black outfit that covered every inch of his body. In his right hand he held a large evil looking Scythe. 'I don't want to get hit be that thing,' were my thoughts regarding it.

"My name is Death, and I am here to take you to Hell."

"Wait one fucking second!" I shout at the bastard, "Why am I going to hell, anyway? I didn't kill anyone!"

"You committed suicide, according to the sheets I have here." He hands me the stack of papers, and I read thought them, before ripping them apart.

"I didn't kill myself; I slipped off the roof tiles." I say as it begins to sink in that I will never see my family and friends again.

Death then turns his head to the side, as if listening to something. "Fine, you are not going to Hell,"

"YES!" I cry as I suddenly have energy again and I pull out of my depression, wait a second, if I'm dead, and then how can I feel depression?

"But nor will you be returning to Earth,"

"Well, shit." Was all I could think of in reply.

"Or heaven for that matter." Death answers at last.

"Than where the hell am I supposed to go?" I ask.

"You made a wish just before you died right?" says a new voice, but this is a smooth purr, and it seems to vibrate from the very darkness itself, "Death, your job is done here, I will continue it from here."

A form materializes next to Death, but this dust is a dull grey color, and as this person materializes, Death vanishes.

An attractive 18 year old, blond, with red slash marks in her hair, her black eyes that were rather captivating, and the fact that she was well endowed was a factor as to why she was so interesting to look at.

A large resounding flesh on flesh contact, echoed in the air.

"Pervert!" She screamed.

I merely grin widely, "Yes I am." as I rub my cheek to sooth the stinging from the slap.

"Listen kid, you made a wish, and I am here to help you fulfill that wish. Now are you ready to go?" she asks, her eyes shining with repressed irritation. "Oh before I forget, my name is Shadow."

I think about those that I am going to miss, "No. I need to see one last person."

"Who is this person?"

"Rachel Dennis. I want to tell her I'm dead, but it was an accident, and for her not to follow me."

She lets out a sigh, "Sure, lets go, kid." As she holds out a hand, I grasp it, tightly.

We fly across Tasmania, to her home. We slip in silently, to see her, I can't really make out anything in her room, but I do know that near the window is a desk with a picture of her boyfriend, and on her walls are pictures of bad boy rock bands.

I walk up to her bed and see that she is sleeping calmly. I place my hand on her hand, and I am pulled into her dream world.

"Ben?" I hear her voice, "What are you doing in my dream?"

I am unable to look into her blue eyes. "I am dead, little sister."

She giggles, "I don't believe you. If you're dead than how come you're here in my dream?"

"I was on the roof of my home and stargazing, and when I went to leave, I slipped down, and broke my neck." I whisper as tears start to make their way down my face.

"No." she breathes, "You can't be dead. You promised that you would be there for my wedding." She rushes up to me and grabs me into a bear hug.

I return the hug, and slowly cry into her shoulder, "I know I promised you, but I never foresaw this happening. I am sorry."

"I could…hic…join you." She cries out.

"I take a hold of her shoulders, and push her back, so that I can see her eyes, "Don't you dare." I spit out, "Tom loves you, you have a family, friends, I want you to experience my life as well as yours." My voice breaks "I want you to live, Rachel. Don't do anything stupid. You have a life ahead of you. Fulfill it, for me, at least, please." I lean down and kiss her, on impulse. "Please, don't kill your self. I love you too much. Have a nice life Rachel, and if you do have a kid, name it after me, please?"

Before she can respond, I leave her dream, but I still hear her anguished scream, prompting her family to rush upstairs. I look at them and turn away, to come face to face with Shadow. "I am ready. Take me where I am meant to go."

"Let me see your swords," she ordered me, holding out her hands for them.

I hand them over, and when I release them, they begin to glow a pure, black color. She then hands them back to me. "Take good care of these Ben, and they will take care of you, also, expect to have my blessing where your going, my Avatar."

'Wait, Avatar?' was the only thought in my mind, as everything goes white.

I wake up to the sound of cars. To judge from the hardness of the surface I'm lying on, I'm currently on a sidewalk. After taking down these observations, I feel the distinct presence of a person standing over me. Opening my eyes, all I see are blurs, which slowly begin to solidify, and I find myself staring into a pair of deep violet eyes.

"Are you okay?" The voice was distinctly female.

I slowly rise to my feet and do a quick check-over of my person. Swords? Check. Clothes? Check. Alive? Apparently. Sanity? Maybe.

How am I alive? I remember falling and hitting the ground headfirst. I should be dead, or at least be waking up in a hospital! Before I continue my mental rant, I remember the presence of the girl, and the fact that she had just asked me a question.

"I am very well, thank you." I smiled at her as I said this, after all, if she was concerned enough to ask, then I should be polite, right?

As I look at her, the clothing she wears brings back some rather familiar memories. A green skirt with a red top, and a dark blue wrap around her shoulders. In the middle of the wrap is a black star.

I thrust out my hand and ask, "What's your name?"

She grasps it and replies, "Tomoe Hotaru. You?"

I think about my old name, and realize that I am now free to make up a new name.

"Yami no Hikari. Nice to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

"That's an interesting name. Light of Darkness," smiled Hotaru with a small giggle.

About ten paces ahead of us are there were several 15-year-old boys whispering, not bothering to keep quiet.

"Look at that freak. She thinks that she can befriend someone."

Hotaru is visibly saddened by their words, and for an instant, I could see into her eyes, and note the sadness and despair within.

"Don't listen to them Hotaru, they are nothing but bullies who gang up on a person to make them fell better." I whisper into her ear.

I walk up to the gang of boys. With my height, I tower over all of them, and I can almost smell the fear in these pitiful excuses for men. Obviously, they were not used to being stood up by the people they were teasing.

. "Shut up, or put up." My voice was cold and emotionless.

One rushes forward and tries to punch me; I step back and grab a hold of the fist and squeeze, hard. His eyes start to water and he starts moaning in pain, just before a loud, but muffled crack is heard. I let go and he falls to his knees, clutching his broken hand, with his eyes watering from the pain. His companions stare at me in horror, unable to believe what had just happened.

"Don't hurt me or my friends." I whisper in a menacing hiss to the gang, before turning and walking back to Hotaru.

She looks at me with bright purple orbs, "You mean what you said? You consider me your friend?" Her lower lip trembles as she asks. She must be afraid that I was going to say that I didn't mean it.

"I meant what I said Hotaru, and yes, I do consider you as my friend. No matter what gifts you may have." I reply solemnly, as we begin to walk towards her school, Infinity Academy.

NORMAL POV

On the planet Pluto, stands a green haired woman, her eyes are an unusual red color, and in her hand she clutches a staff, one that is shaped like a key. She is dressed in a professional business suit. About five paces away from here is a large door of some kind. In gold lettering, across the side are the words: Gates of Time.

The lady looks up and looks at the time gates for a second, before bring up her staff, pointing it at the door, and she says, "Open, Gates of Time, and let your mysteries be revealed."

A thin green beam comes out of the staff and hits the gates; a resounding boom is heard as mechanical sounds are heard, as well as shifting gears.

Slowly the metal doors slide apart, and a gray mist sweeps out from the small gap and covers the floor. The doors open all the way and a swirling vortex of black, white and gray meet the Time Mistress's eyes.

She casts her red eyes to the vortex, and another identical version of her steps out, except that this one is dressed in what seems to be a skimpy schoolgirl's outfit.

"Hello Setsuna." The new woman greeted her counterpart.

"Same. What brings you here, Pluto?"

"A new warrior has been found."

"Is he good or evil?"

"Neither. He follows his own rules, Sets."

"Don't call me that, please. Could he be a threat?"

"Don't know, but I would keep an open eye for a person with two single handed wooden swords. Also, he is arriving at Infinity school soon. Make sure he gets in."

"Why should I allow a potential enemy into the school?"

"He is a potential friend, and ally, bai." Pluto blew a kiss before leaving the same way she came.

"The things I do." Setsuna said to herself, shaking her head, as she disappeared from the planet Pluto.

Setsuna Meiou leaned back against a part of the school, sipping her favorite blend of tea; Her long emerald green hair blew in the wind. She could feel something coming her way. Her ruby red eyes crossed the courtyard as students came in, in three, or fours. Then the stragglers came in. Two of whom caught her eye, one was a Japanese female standing about 4' 2 inches tall, and was dressed in the school uniform. Her purple hair flowed in the wind, and her face looked remarkably happy. Next to her was a tall gajin, even by his race's standards, he was about 6' 7 inches, maybe 6'8, and was dressed in dark attire. However, what caught Setsuna's attention were the two wooden swords at his waist.

Setsuna finishes her tea, and with a wave of her hand, makes them vanish, and walks up to the two, just to hear the girl let out a laugh.

"Now listen Hotaru, if anyone causes you trouble, tell me okay?" the boy says with a soft smile on his face,

Hotaru nods her head, "You got it Yami." And with a smile she's off to her class.

'Let's have some fun, shall we?' Yami thought to himself, "How may I be of assistance, Ms. Meiou?" His voice seemed to be calm, as if he was talking about the weather, but if one were to look closer, his right hand was twitching, a sure sign that Yami was angry with her.

Setsuna blinked a couple times, before regaining control of her face. "Could you please follow me? But before you do, please hand over your swords."

Yami shrugs, and does so, pulling them out from a cross-armed position, and the swords making an X when they are revealed. He then tosses them in the air, and grabs the 'blade' and offers the bark covered handles to Setsuna.

Setsuna's red eyes gleam at the though of having a warrior like him join the scouts. He would be an excellent help. Setsuna takes the wooden swords, and as she's holding them she realizes that one is slightly shorter than the other. She turns around and they walked to her office in silence.

She opens the door, and they step in, her office is nothing special, just a normal 20 foot by 20-foot room, painted dark red, with purple highlights. A few certificates hang on the wall, and in the center of the room is a large dark wood desk, with Huon Pine highlights. It softly spoke of wealth. The floor was simple school regulation tile, and around the desk sat three leather chairs.

Setsuna gestures with a hand, "Please, have a seat." Her voice is calm and collected.

Yami takes off his jacket, and reveals scars from sword matches, and Setsuna notices an odd red thing hanging just below his silk shirts sleeve. It was too large to be a cut, so it had to be a tattoo.

"Please roll up your sleeves, or take off your shirt, Yami."

Yami does as instructed and all over his chest are scars, with the hard muscles that any girl would dream of touching. Under his right shoulder is the phrase: Aku Zaku Zan.

And under his left shoulder is a snake biting its tail, around a six-sided star, with a six-sided hole in the middle, and two bat like wings above the snake.

"You may place your shirt back on. Now, I have a proposition for you."

"I'm listening." Yami says as he buttons up his shirt. His black hair tied in a ponytail, reaching down to his shoulders.

Setsuna leans forward, and hands over a piece of paper with a pen on top of it. "If you sign here, you will be automatically enrolled in Mugen Gakun."

Yami looks over the paper silently for a moment, seemingly in thought. He nodded to himself slightly before saying, "I will sign on two conditions."

Setsuna looks at him, "Name them."

"One, I am in all the same classes as Hotaru and second, I am allowed to carry my swords on campus."

Setsuna thinks over it for a minute, before agreeing.

Yami signs it, and hands the paper back.

"Your first class is down the hall, to your right, and then the third door to your left."

Yami grins, "Thank you, Meiou-san. Have a nice Time." He leaves the office.

Setsuna blinks as she thinks on what Yami said, and what comes out of her mouth was, "Huh?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own no one here, except my self. Enjoy.

Hotaru Tomoe sat down in her seat at the back of the classroom, waiting for the teacher to arrive. She closed her eyes and began to listen to the conversations taking place around her.

"Did you hear what happened over the weekend?" asked one girl.

"Want to know something cool?" said a boy to his friends.

"Ya hear what happened this morning?" asks a boy with black hair.

Upon this statement, Hotaru strained her hearing, trying to listen in on what they were saying.

"Yeah, this gajin appeared from nowhere, and the freak talked to him." replied a red haired girl.

A girl with pink bubble gum hair spoke next "He doesn't know about her strange powers."

One brown haired boy voiced his opinion. "He spoke flawless Japanese, though he looked to be no older than 17."

Before anymore talking could take place, the teacher walked in. She had long chestnut colored hair, which traveled down to mid back, and wore a black one-piece dress, that molded to her figure perfectly. Her green colored orbs traveled around the class. "We have a new student joining us from Australia. Please give him a warm welcome." Her voice is soft like a summer breeze, and it echoed through the classroom.

The students returned to their seats and waited. The door opened and in stepped Yami, his left hand in his jeans pocket, his jacket twisting to the side, his swords evident for all to see. His face held a slight smile that was resulting in several girls blushing.

"Hello. My name is Yami no Hikari. I changed my Gajin name when my family died." 'Or to be more exact, when I died.' he thought to himself. "The swords are all that I have left of my family. I hope to be a friend to you all." Yami bowed to the class.

The class is silent at the introduction. A gajin who was capable of speaking flawless Japanese, with no hint of an accent. This was very unusual.

"Now where to sit you." mumbled the teacher as she looked around the class. "You can take the seat next to Hotaru. Tomoe, raise your hand please."

Hotaru raised her hand, albeit shakily, probably due to the many death glares she was receiving from the female half of the class.

Yami seemed to almost glide down the rows, as if he were walking on air. He also managed to not get his swords to hit the desks. He finally reached the desk next to Hotaru. "We meet again, firefly." His voice is a sensual purr.

Hotaru blushed deeply and whispers, "Yami."

Yami removes his swords and places them on the ground. And so the class starts and everyone listens to the teacher, and begins to work.

The day goes by without a problem, at least until lunch.

Yami walks into the cafeteria and was immediately set upon by many kids wanting him to sit with them, while others tell Yami to avoid Hotaru because of her strange powers. Yami listened to them, all the while discreetly pinking their pockets.

"Listen you little morons, I choose my friends and besides…" Yami's voice trailed off as he walked off to look for Hotaru.

One girl, with long blond hair and black eyes asks the inevitable question, "Besides what?"

A smirk comes to Yami's face, giving more then a few of the watching students the memory of a predator about to pounce on its prey. "We freaks need to stick together."

They quickly move away from Yami, as if he was carrying the black plague. He looksed around and notices Hotaru sitting by her self outside, picking at her food.

"What ya thinkin' about firefly?" Yami asked, walking up to stand next to her, before sitting down beside her.

"Next period." Hotaru replied, her tone and body language revealing the amount of dread in that statement. She said it like another might speak of a monster!

"And what is that?" Yami inquired with a slight smile.

"Phys Ed."

"What will we be doing?" asked Yami kindly

Hotaru's pale face grows even paler, if that was possible, "Track."

Yami's eyes narrowed slightly, and his face lost its smile. "You don't like P.E. do ya?"

Hotaru shook her head slightly, "I never was good at P.E. I just don't like it."

The bell rung and the students rose from their places, threw their trash away, and left for their next classes, and Hotaru starts to sweat, and seemed to be having problems standing.

Yami offered his hand to her. "Don't worry; I'll make sure you get through the class."

Hotaru grabbed the hand and they proceeded to walk to the track and field section for P.E.

This is going to be fun.' Yami thought with a smirk on his lips, a smirk that would make others think that he was mad.

This is not going to be fun' whimpered Hotaru within the confines of her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Yami and Hotaru walked down to the track field. Their hands were entwined, and Hotaru had a small smile on her face, one of beauty and serenity.

Yami had his usual slight smirk on his face as he considered ways to get Hotaru to enjoy P.E.

'I hope Haruka is here. I want to see how fast she really is,' was the thought going around Yami's mind.

The two walked down and stopped outside the changing room, Yami gave Hotaru's hand a reassuring squeeze, and smiled at her. "You'll do great, firefly." Yami said in a reassuring tone.

Hotaru nodded her head, sending her silky smooth dark purple hair shaking around her face, and walked inside to change.

'She's so cute when she smiles.' thought Yami, 'But how am I going to help her with Mistress 9?' His face lost its smile, and a deep frown became evident. His eyes opened and his usual brown eyes were flecked with gold. 'I'll think about that when the time comes.' And with that thought, his smile returned.

He walked off towards the track and ran right into another student. She had short cut yellow hair and gray-blue colored eyes.

'Found ya, Haruka.' Yami thought smugly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Yami said as he rose back to his feet, and offered his hand to the girl to help her up.

"No problem. So I take it you're the new student here," she paused before looking him over, obviously considering him, before smiling slightly as she said, "Like your fashion sense."

"You seen the teach?" Yami asked, as he hadn't seen the coach at all.

A smirk comes to Haruka's face, making her look rather self-satisfied, "I'm the coach for today, and I'll be running against anyone who wants to."

Yami smirked. "I'll take your bet and out run ya," he said, with a large amount of amusement in his voice.

"You're on!" was her reply, just as the students came out from changing, and Yami waited for Hotaru.

"Listen up class," yelled Haruka, her voice echoing through the field. "I want to see how good each and every one of you are in running. Now this will be just a simple 100-meter run. And at the end, Yami has kindly," her voice dripped with eager anticipation, "offered to race me. Line up!"

Yami watched Hotaru line up with four others at the line, his hands resting on his swords, ready for any problems that may arise.

They're off! Hotaru is trying and succeeding in staying in third place, but about ¾ of the way she dropped to fourth place. She finished the race, and collapsed at the finish line. Yami walked over to her, and held out a hand. "Need help, Firefly?"

Hotaru was sweating profusely; her breath coming in short gasps, but she managed to smile and grabbed the helping hand. "Thank you." Her voice is weak, but filled with happiness.

The two wandered over to a bench, and Yami placed Hotaru there, and stood behind her, his hand on her shoulder, and Hotaru noticed that his arm should not be that heavy for a seventeen year old. It was like she was holding a bag of lead on her shoulder, and then the weight was gone. "I'll be right back, Taru-Chan." Yami said, his voice sending shivers down her spine, as he passed her his two swords, and Hotaru got a good look at them and the one in her right hand is 760mm long while the other, slightly shorter one is 740 mm long. The grips were worn smooth, and they had evidently been well cared for by Yami.

Hotaru looked over at Yami and saw him getting into a ready running stance, while Haruka also prepared to run. A girl with long aquamarine hair held a hand high, and dropped it.

Yami and Haruka are both blurs, but slowly Haruka took first place and then just as soon as it started, the race stopped. Yami was a mere two steps behind her.

"Looks like you lose, Yami." Said Haruka, not sounding even slightly winded.

"How about a rematch? And this time I won't hold back." said Yami, his breath slightly winded, as he took off his jacket. He dropped it and one student walked over and tried to lift the jacket, and nearly stumbled when he attempts to move it. "What the hell?!" he shouted, "It weighs a ton!"

Yami looked at Haruka, "How about it?"

A dangerous glint came into Haruka's eyes "You're on!"

The two walked back down to the starting line, and got ready; this time Yami is standing sideways, weight balanced on the balls of his feet. This time Hotaru came up and raised one of Yami's swords, looked at both runners, and swung it down.

Yami and Haruka and both blurs, but this time they are even, about half way, Yami starts to shift his weight and took the lead, and Haruka can only watch as he overtook her, and crossed the finished line, but had the enjoyment of seeing him stumble, and land heavily on the track and skid.

Yami slowly got up, a long harsh scar on his right arm bleeding freely. His left pant leg was torn, and it was also bleeding freely. Yet he still had a smile on his face, and neither limped nor staggered as if he were injured, but walked, and held out his hand to Haruka. "Nice race. We have to do it again."

The bell rang signifying the end of school and class. As the students leave, Yami refused to let go of Harukas hand, when they are alone, he opened his eyes, and golden brown orbs shone brightly, "Be careful, Silence has Shadow to call upon." And picks up his jacket and placed it on, and the dark heavy clouds above let out a booming thunder crack, and rain began to fall.

Hotaru handed Yami his sword back, and she rushed inside to change.

Yami calmly walked out of the rain, and waited for Hotaru to come out, the pain in his arm and leg not bothering him at all. He had stopped feeling pain when he swore that nothing would ever hurt him again, after failing in his promise.

A score of males and girls ran out of the locker room, just missing Yami. Hotaru then slowly walked out, ready to trek the long walk home alone. She looked at Yami and saw him standing in a small pool of his own blood. She let out an indignant cry, and placed her hand on his leg, as her hand glowed purple. The blood slowly began reversing its course, and then she moved to Yami's arm, and repeated the process.

After finishing this, Hotaru sat on the ground exhausted, her body drenched in sweat. She looked at Yami and then clutched her heart, her breathing irregular. Yami knelt down and pulled out a jumper from inside his jacket somehow. He then covered Hotaru's small frame with it, before picking her up.

"Relax Firefly. You shall not be harmed." said Yami as he walked out into the streets, giving Setsuna a wink and seemed to vanish into the rain.

"Who are you Yami?" asked Setsuna from underneath her umbrella. She looked around before she vanished from sight as well.

'What to do, what to do?' thought Yami as he held Hotaru and looked at the Youma in front of him, who wanted to drain his life force. He looked around and saw that the Sailor Scouts were not around to help out.

The Youma charged and a whisper echoed in the air and it was blasted by a magic attack. Yami turned his head and saw Sailor Pluto, her staff lowering to a guard position, "My planet floats in Time and Space, and I am the guardian of the Gates of Time, Sailor Pluto." She said, striking a pose.

"Thank you Pluto-san." replied Yami, as he placed Hotaru on the ground. He removed his jacket and covered Hotaru with it, and faced the monster, with one sword drawn.

"What are you doing?" asked Pluto, her ruby red eyes shining.

"I plan to kill that thing, it threatened my friend." He never took his eyes away from the body, which slowly got up, and then bulged, charging faster than both Yami and Pluto believed for its size and weight, ready to kill all those that got in its way.

ANOTHER PART OF TOWN

Inside a Shinto shrine, dressed in priestess robes sat a black haired youth, her eyes closed. She was sitting in front of a fire that was roaring violently. Behind her closed eyes a vision held her in its grasp

This vision was different from the last one she had had, there was a large male, shrouded in black, except for the swords at his waist and the purple silk sash around his right arm, he reeked of evil, but at the same time, good.

Rei watched the vision intently; the man not so much walked but seemed to glide along the ground. Wherever he stepped, his footstep was etched in darkness. About ten paces in front of him was a woman dressed in a fuku, her slightly black sailor outfit and dark purple skirt glowed, in her hand was a glaive, ready to attack.

The man stopped, his eyes continuing to change from brown, to gold flecked brown and then blue-green, he bent to a knee, his left hand sweeping to his side, while his right went over his heart, and he was swearing allegiance to the woman. The forms grew dim, and then disappeared.

Rei Hino's eyes shot open, and she collapsed onto the floor, her robes covered in her sweat, and standing over her body was her grandpa, who was patting her head with a cold cloth.

"Gramps?" was the weak voice that escaped her dry lips.

Her elderly and caring grandfather just smiled, and the world went black.

"You overexerted yourself, dear." was the soft reply, and the small shrunken priest, showing strength that was hidden by his small statue, lifted his granddaughter, and took her inside to the bathing area. He opened her robes; to try and calm the fever she was experiencing. His calm look never left his face though he was scared to his very soul; he was frightened about the last living member of his family, 'I made a promise to your mother Rei, I intend to keep it.' was the only thing keeping his tears back. He drew ice water into the western style tub and placed Rei inside it, keeping an eye as to make sure she didn't drown.

The old man grumbled to himself, "Stupid, stupid, stupid! You made a promise, and you nearly failed it." He looked over at Rei, she seemed to be sleeping soundly, he placed his hand on her forehead, and she was getting cooler.

He dragged her from the bath and carried her to her room, where he laid her on the western bed, and covered her with a thin sheet, and left the door open, to let the air circulate. "Be safe, little one." He whispered and left, going to prepare dinner.

ANOTHER PART OF TOWN

Yami slowly got up after the last hit from the Yuma, a trail of blood coming out of the corner of his mouth, and a nasty cut above his left eye. 'You're gonna die.' he thought

Sailor Pluto couldn't help but feel concern as Yami slowly got back to his feet, she jumped over a swipe from the Youma, and blasted it with a Dead Scream.

The thing roared in pain, but just attacked harder, no longer intent on draining Yami and Sailor Pluto, it just wanted to kill the annoying humans.

Unnoticed by the Youma, Pluto and Yami, Hotaru had regained conciseness, and she watched as Yami, her ONLY friend was hurt, trying to defend her.

Hotaru felt something grow inside her, an unknown power and a single phrase. Her eyes glowed brightly as she stood up, Yami's jacket falling away, and she was covered in a tasty black sweater with the kanji for death over the heart, she raised her hand and cried out, "Saturn Planet Power Make-Up!"

And everyone there went silent.

Hotaru was covered in dark purple light, which masked the transformation, and Sailor Saturn stepped out, her fuku wasn't white but a soft gray color, and the skirt was surprisingly knee length, and was a dark, almost black violet. Arm length purple gloves missing the fingers, covered her hands, her right hand was wrapped around the staff part of the Silence Glaive. Twenty inches of wickedly sharp steel was evident at the top of the staff, around her head, instead of a tierra was a white bandana, with the symbol of Saturn slashed with three jagged black marks.

Sailor Pluto was shocked, Sailor Saturn was there and she had to be killed, or she would kill all there is.

The Youma noticed the new Senshi and could smell the power radiating of the new warrior, he wanted it but waited to see what the new person would look like.

Yami grinned as he watched Hotaru change into Sailor Saturn for the first time, but was concerned with Pluto there, since he had watched the show, he knew she would try to kill her for being a threat to the world, he idly saw the Youma look at Hotaru, but his attention was on Pluto, and what she would do next.

"I am she who will bring the Silence, Sailor Saturn." she whispered as she held the Silence Glaive at the ready

The Youma charged straight at Pluto's back

Saturn leveled her glaive and a small ball of purple energy erupted from the tip. Pluto managed to jump away in time to avoid the blast, but never noticed the Youma get hit with the attack, "Dead Scream." She whispered, pointing her staff at Saturn, Saturn twisted in a circle and the blast passed by, harmlessly destroying a tree, the same one that Hotaru was resting just a few minutes ago, taking with it Yami's jacket and large sweater.

Yami charged at the Youma, going for the other sword at his side. The Yuma dodged the slash, but the end of one of the swords rammed in between its eyes, "NOW!!" Yami yelled and bounced away, as both a Dead Scream and a Silence Glaive Surprise blasted the Youma, and it turned to dust.

Yami slid to a stop, clutching his chest, "Fucker broke a rib." He whispered, anger in his voice, he looked around to see Pluto getting ready to blast Saturn's unprotected back; he rushed forward, as the blast blew from Pluto's staff. It was covered by a thin black shine. "Die you Bringer of Destruction!" shouted Pluto, her face full of confidence, but turned to fear when Yami came to a stop in front of the blast, swords crossed, but just before the blast could hit, a faint figure equal to Yami's height stood with him two katanas drawn in the same guard position.

The blast hit Yami and was cut, blowing above him and around him, "Run Saturn, RUN!!!" he shouted as he felt the blast crack the wood of his swords. Saturn looked at Yami once, and did as she is told, she ran. She ran around the block and stopped for breath, and as a large explosion reached her ears, a tear crept down her face. "Yami." she breathed, shock and fear holding her in place.

She laid her head against the cool brick; she was covered by shadows, as her outfit made her nearly invisible. She never saw two human hands appear around her, and pull her into the building, a third appearing when she started to scream. She vanished, along with the building wall.

A/N: how about that? Who took Saturn and is Yami really dead? Find out in the next episode of Be Careful What You Wish For; Fallen Warriors Paradise.


	5. Chapter 5

Setsuna sunk to her knees, mouth quivering. "No." she whispered, "He was innocent, he wasn't supposed to die." Her form shook, and her fuku shimmered back into her business suit. She slowly pushed herself back to her feet and walked to the burned section of the park, where Yami once stood, and picked up one of the wooden swords, charred black and still smoking, despite the rain, and the other sword was in shards, scattered around the park from her careless magic attack.

"I'm sorry Yami." Setsuna whispered, and she caressed the wood, she turned on the hell of her own making and walked away, the rain masking her tears.

In a dark room, somewhere 

Hotaru slowly woke up and realized she was stuck; she struggled to free herself, but soon stopped when she heard footsteps approaching. The door opened up, and light flooded the small room, Hotaru got a good look at the room, it was similar to the dungeons she had read about, steel bars covered the dark windows, and moss grew rampant on the walls. She also, saw that she was tied to a chair with large, steel chains, attached to her arms and legs, and over in a corner was a new mattress, and some blankets.

A figure walked closer, but due to the light coming from behind the person, Hotaru couldn't make out any features, but with the figures height and build, Hotaru guessed he was male. In his hands he held a tray with food on it.

"Eat up, Hotaru. We need you to be alive to draw out Ben." His voice was soft, but his voice held an accent similar to Yami's but much thicker, and it carried no emotion.

Hotaru's violet eyes shimmered with confusion, "I…I d…don't know anyone called Ben." Her voice shook with fear.

"He goes by the name Yami." The person sneered at her, and pointed a finger, Hotaru cringed back, but her manacles fell to the ground, "Don't try and escape, it will be bad for you if you did so."

"What do you want with Yami-kun?" she demanded, then blushed when the person laughed.

"I want my revenge, he destroyed my family, and I will get my brother back." He growled, and slammed the door; Hotaru fell to the floor, and looked at the food, a simple bowl of rice and some kind of green colored drink.

Hotaru tried the drink, but threw it at the wall, disgusted by its taste, She tasted the food, and ate a few mouthfuls, then left it alone, and pulled a blanket around her thin shoulders, and cried out, tears streaming down her face, "Yami, please, save me!" she cried out, to the darkness she felt in her heart.

In another part of town 

Rei was tossing in her bed, gripped in a dream of prophecy

_**There were two males, one was tall and shrouded in black, with a purple sash wrapped over his right arm, his opponent was slightly shorter, and was dressed in sky blue, and his brown hair was cropped close, his eyes were bleeding with anger. They both held swords in one hand.**_

"_**It is time we end this brother." The smaller one sneered, hands twitching into fists**_

"_**I agree, Amaru," **_

"_**Don't call me that! My name is Light." He interrupted the bigger man, and attacked with a vicious right stab.**_

_**And the fight ragged on, neither one gaining ground against each other, and then the bigger one fell, his eyes wide and dull, a growing puddle spreading out from his body.**_

"_**You always were weaker, brother, dear." Amaru/Light sneered over the body **_

_**The world then was cast in shadow and all life vanished, chocked to death by the dark magic.**_

Rei woke with a start, her body shaking, terrified by the amount of power she had felt between the two figures. She needed to call the scouts. Rei sniffed the air and smelt food being cooked, and quickly rushed out of her room to shoo her grandfather out before he burned the house down She froze at the entrance to her room, blushing bright red, before retreating into her room, putting on light gray sweatpants and a large red sweater. Then she rushed out of her room.

**Another Dimension **

Lady Shadow was dressed in a tight white full body outfit; her hair was pulled in a low ponytail, and before her was Yami, wearing the armor of a Saturn Royal Guard; the chain mail was a deep ruby red, the chest and leg guards were black with the arm and neck guard was dark violet. In his left hand was the traditional sword weapon. His eyes were a blue gold hue.

"Are you not happy here?" Lady Shadow's voice was soft, but also demanding

"I am happy here, but I can not stand by and do nothing while Hotaru suffers my brother's anger, for what he feels I did." answered Yami, his head bowed, "Like you said, I am not bound by the rules the other gods have placed on you, and I can come and go as I please."

"Then go, but please be careful."

"Papa!" came a cry, both turned to look at a small girl of 6 years old; she was dressed in the robes of an ancient Egyptian, she held a Zat at her right wrist, her white hair was done in a braid, reaching mid back.

"Bast, what are you doing here?" Lady Shadow asked, but there was no anger in her voice, and care shone in her eyes.

The young girl ran up and threw herself into Yami's chest, "Where Papa goes, Bast goes." She demanded.

"That is true, but don't you want to stay here, in this warrior's paradise?" asked Yami, as he gazed into Bast's soft green eyes.

"This is a fallen warrior's paradise, and Bast wants to see another place, Bast is tired of being here." She cried out in anger

"You can go child, but you must be on your best behavior." Ordered Lady Shadow, as she clapped her hands and a portal opened up, and swallowed both Yami and Bast, and closed.

Lady Shadow looked at where they once stood, "What are you going to do, Shade?" she asked out loud to the room around her, seeming not to be expecting a response she turned and left the room.

Sailor Moon universe 

Setsuna walked to her room, still holding the wooden sword, it had stopped smoking some time ago, but it was still black and warm to the touch.

She placed it on her bed, only to seize up in surprise as she felt a huge discharge of energy not far from her home. Setsuna raised her hand and was transformed into Sailor Pluto, she opened the window and jumped through it, leaving quickly to search for the possible threat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A small beep alerted Ami about trouble; she opened her mini-computer, her eyes widening at the amount of energy currently being registered. "A portal," she breathed in shock and sent a distress signal to the other senshi to get their collective behinds to the park, now!

They had a demon to deal with.

A demon with power…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except myself, Lady Shadow and Lord Shade, and Light.

Yami was torn from his trip thru the portal and hit his head on a metal beam, knocking him out and as such, he never saw Bast being taken hostage by several gray robed men.

Yami slowly regained consciousness and felt Bast was frightened through their mind link. His eye turned to a bright blue green as two midnight black wings erupted from his back, and his hair changed color until it was a bone white.

A young man about 17 walked up, his clothing baggy and he held a cigar in his right hand, and a bottle of whiskey was in his left, half empty.

Yami swiftly moved and hoisted the man up into the air, "Where is she?" Yami hissed

"I…I don't know nothin' man. "He cried in a drunken slur as he tried to break free of Yami's grip.

"In that case…you die!!"

The man screamed as his skin started to bubble and melt, his clothing caught fire, and soon his body was burned to ash in an unholy fire.

Yami calmly removed his hands from the corpse only to turn to see 4 sailor scouts, one who was loosing her lunch, and the other three who were looking ready to do the same.

"What kind of monster are you?" asked Moon, her stomach wanting to remove her dinner.

"I am a shadow." Was the whisper that came from Yami as he felt Bast was still close by "Giver her back!" he shouted as he gripped his Katana with his left hand.

"Who are you yelling at?" cried Jupiter, "Ami, start analyzing this guy pronto." She whispered

"I'm already on it, Mina." Mercury responded as she set her small Mercury computer to scan the winged individual.

Give me my daughter!" screamed Yami who was rewarded by seeing Bast being held by a gray robed man with gild flames going up his left sleeve: Bast was being subdued by a knife at her through, and her lower left arm held minor second degree burns.

"Papa!" she cried, as tears were making their way down her face.

"You want her, come get her." Whispered the gray robe.

The scouts could only watch in horror as five gray robed men jumped from the Shadows at the winged warrior each armed with a long sword.

The Mercury computer beeped at Ami, who managed to look at the screen only to see a red screen and black lettering: **Classified information. **"Nani?" slipped past her lips, as she could only make out the name of the individual, Ben 'Yami' Lacier.

"What does it say, Mercury?" asked Venus with heart in her eyes as the thought, He looks like my old senpai, echoed in her head.

"I'm just getting a name that is all; the rest is classified information only accessible by the Queen of the Moon, the king of the Earth, Sailor Pluto and The Saturn Royal family."

The sound of a wet thud turned the scouts attention back to the fight, Yami stood around 4 dead gray robes, his sword covered in blood. "Your next, ass wipe."

"So he could be on our side?" asked Moon, "We could have his help to fight these new Youma that are popping up."

"You got it, Usagi."

"Give her back to me." Said Ben as his hair was mattered with blood, as well as his arms and chest, his sword glowed red in the night.

The robed man let go of Bast, as a clear shell covered her. "If you want the brat, you will have to get past me, Ben, and your brother will reward me greatly when I deliver your head!" He shouted as he charged and a dual bladed Naginata materialized in his hand.

"We have to help him!" Cried Moon as she ran forward to help, what she hoped, was an ally. Her friend quickly ran after her.

Sailor Pluto landed down only to see Moon, Mercury, Jupiter and Venus rush toward the Youma, Her crimson eyes opened wide in shock. The Saturn Elite commander was alive. She had no choice, but to follow the inner scouts to a person who hated Queen Serenity.

Yami looked at the inner Senshi with hate evident in his eyes, 'those fucking bitches…. why cant they leave me alone?' he thought as his blade meat the Naginata.

"I don't see why my sister chose to join you…. and your crew, you are the best? You are weak!" and the gray robe threw a ball of fire at Yami's form, Yami slashed at the fireball causing it to disintegrate,

"You must do better then that, Antigo. And your sister choose my crew because we offered her a new life." Hissed Yami as he felt a new cut along his right arm.

"She was happy with us!" screamed Antigo as his Naginata blurred as it cut thru the air.

"She was tortured by your father, you think she smiled after what your father did to her?" Yami pressed his attack, causing one of the blades on the Naginata to shatter.

"She deserved it, she was bad, and father was teaching her a lesson, FIRE CAGE!"

A ball of fire descended on Yami and Antigo, separating them from the Sailor Senshi, "We will finish this fight once and for all"

"So, your father thought that rapping her would teach her a lesson? Your fucking sick!" Yami threw a hand out and a dark mist began to appear and twirl around Antigo, "I hope you repay for your sins in hell."

"What would you know? You don't even have a family…and I even helped in disciplining my sister a couple times…"

Antigo stopped talking as blood trickled out of his mouth….

"You talk to much, pathetic ningen." Yami pulled his sword out of Antigo's lung, "Like I said, repent in hell ass wipe."

Yami turned around, and looked at the Senshi, with anger in his eyes, he never saw Antigo pull out five grenades on a leather belt, and pulled the pins, "Ill see you in hell!" he screamed as the grenades went off, sending shrapnel everywhere, and dispelling the Fire Cage spell.

Yami hit the ground, his form peppered with bits of shrapnel and rocks, blood oozed around his form, but even to the naked eye, his wounds where slowly healing them selves.

The Inner Senshi stumbled around, the blast had caught them unprepared, and some of them supported bruised, and a couple cuts, but nothing else. Pluto walked up and sat besides Yami and placed his head on her lap, "I'm glad you made it out alive, cause I don t think Saturn would like it if you died…"

"Why is Time Lady being nice to Basts' papa?" asked Bast as she curled around her fathers form, not minding the blood.

"Because he is a friend, Bast-chan." Replied Pluto, as she stroked Yami's silver hair back.

! #$&()! #$&()! #$&()

Hotaru was thrown back into her cell, her limp body bounced on the floor; a hiss of pain escaped her lips. Her clothing was torn and shredded, as blood made its way down her back and arms from various cuts, her cybernetic components could be see where whole chunks of flesh had been ripped away.

Her last conscious thought was Yami, flying in with wings of black and saving her from this hell.

"Did you do what I asked?" whispered a cruel voice that was obviously male.

"As you commanded, it was done, my lord. I am about to send the pictures out."

"Good. Hopefully this will cause my brother to act like the fool that he is." An evil laugh echoed in the darkness

AN: Sorry i havent updated in like forever, but Military Life has kinda gotten in the way, but i will try to update whenever i can, wherever i can, and to all my faithful readers, please hold on a little longer, i plan on finishing this story at least, I already have the ending planed and typed out, but if you want to see it, youl have to continue to red this.

Well, have a merry christmas and Happy new years

NLD

P.S DONT FORGET TO LEAVE ME A REVIEW!


End file.
